<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>she don't wanna tell lies (she just wants to feel alive) by Cassdanvers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23242813">she don't wanna tell lies (she just wants to feel alive)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassdanvers/pseuds/Cassdanvers'>Cassdanvers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Gay Pride, I am Supercorp Trash, Lena Luthor is a Tease, Lesbian Lena Luthor, Masturbation, POV Lena Luthor, Useless Lesbian Kara Danvers, kara danvers is an athlete</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:48:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,146</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23242813</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassdanvers/pseuds/Cassdanvers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lena Luthor attends college at National City University, and is a hopeless, introverted lesbian. Her best friend drags her to the PRIDE meeting on campus. Naturally, All-American Kara Danvers is the PRIDE President.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Jimmy" Olsen/Winn Schott Jr., Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lucy Lane, Samantha Arias/Alex Danvers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>174</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yooo this is my first true supercorp fic, please check it out! Just came up with idea today. Quarantine has created a need for a creative outlet. Stay safe out there guys. (Title is based on Test Drive by Joji)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There are two things Lena Luthor knows without a doubt. One: she is undeniably, extremely, painfully gay. Trimmed fingernails, Doc Martens, cuffed jeans, gay. And two: in this moment, she hates Samantha Arias more than she hates hot coffee. Sam ushered a very unwilling Lena into the Student Center where the PRIDE meetings are held.</p>
<p>“Lena, seriously. You’re two years ahead of your graduating class already. Classes are a breeze for you, and while I love you, your social life cannot consist of only us drinking wine and watching Buzzfeed Unsolved.” </p>
<p>“I’d hardly say that my social life only consists of those two things, Sam. We also watch Orange is the New Black,” </p>
<p>Sam gave the raven haired girl a withering glare, and continued to drag her by the arm.</p>
<p>“We are going to be late, hurry your gay ass up. You and I both know that we are going to be stared at if we walk in late, and we also both know you would rather die than receive a modicum of attention.”</p>
<p> Begrudgingly accepting defeat, Lena matches pace with Sam. </p>
<p>“Let’s just get this over with. I have a bottle of 98’ Merlot and Brian and Shane waiting for me on my recommended videos.”</p>
<p>The roommates walk into Room 169. Several rows of chairs are already filled with varying LGBTQ students, creating a multitude of conversations Lena could hone in on. However, the moment she walked into the space, her attention was immediately drawn to one thing. Well, one person. The most attractive stud she has ever seen is standing adjacent to the podium, having a spirited conversation with what Lena guessed was another club officer. Dressed in a NCU hoodie, the signature fuckboy gray sweatpants, and pristine white slip on Vans, Lena literally melted into a big, gay puddle. </p>
<p>“Who the fuck is that?” Lena asked Sam, subtly directing her to the girl standing at the front of the room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That, my dear Watson, is Kara Danvers. The hottest Point Guard on our women’s basketball team. Standing at a sexy 5’9, the blonde haired, blue-eyed athlete literally charms the pants off of anyone she pleases, or so I hear. She is the PRIDE President this year.”</p>
<p>The young Luthor is undoubtedly more interested in the meeting, understandably. She hasn’t felt the touch of someone other than the silicone tip of her trusty vibrator in quite awhile, and knowing that a literal queer Greek Adonis exists at her very university is cause for some celebration. </p>
<p>“Samantha Arias. You have been attending these meetings for half a semester, weekly, and you didn’t think to tell me that the human manifestation of an orgasm is the president of PRIDE?”</p>
<p>“I mean sure, Kara is super attractive. Definitely. However, she definitely does not fulfill my bad boy kink. Her older sister Alex, however, does.”</p>
<p>Sam’s gaze transferred from Kara to the redhead the stud is speaking to. She is equally as attractive, with short, slicked back hair, and definitely fulfills the bad boy aesthetic that Sam likes. Blacked out with a leather jacket, doc’s, and a motorcycle helmet sitting next to her chair. </p>
<p>“Ah yes, she definitely checks off all of your boxes, Sam. I’m sure her bike isn’t the only thing you want to ride,” Lena said with a smirk. </p>
<p>Sam rolled her eyes, cheeks slightly tinged pink, and lightly pushed Luthor to a chair as the meeting began. Kara walked up to the podium, blue eyes bright and a large smile on her face.</p>
<p>“Welcome to our weekly PRIDE meeting gays! Thank you all so much for showing up and taking time out of your busy schedules. I do see a couple of new attendees, would you all stand up and introduce yourselves? Please tell us your name, your major, how you identify, and your pronouns!”</p>
<p>Lena was understandably less excited to be there. While she was being groomed to take over the family company one day, she was not super comfortable with being the center of attention. Growing up, her brother Lex was always front and center, often leaving Lena tucked away in the corner metaphorically speaking, and she was perfectly fine with that. </p>
<p>One girl stood up and introduced themselves, Lena not even catching her name as she was focused on her own turn, nerves steadily building.</p>
<p>“Welcome, Siohban! It’s great to meet you. Nursing is a super hard program I hear, good luck. Next up, you.”</p>
<p>Kara and Lena made eye contact for the first time, and instantly Lena felt a spark ignite in her stomach. Blue meets green, and a connection inexplicably was formed. The raven haired girl stands, and she notices the blonde’s eyes quickly look her up and down. Feeling a surge of confidence, she addresses the athlete directly. </p>
<p>“Hi, my name is Lena Luthor. I am double majoring in business and chemical engineering. I identify as lesbian, and I go by she/her.” </p>
<p>Lena knows objectively she is pretty. She fits the normal beauty standards of society. Long, thick hair. An elegant neck and sharp jawline. A slight hourglass figure with the defining lines on her stomach. So when Kara Danvers seems to mentally undress her with her eye, she raises an eyebrow and smirks at the blonde, who instantly turns from confident jock to a meek girl. </p>
<p>“Uh.. oh uh wow, double major. That sounds really strenuous. How do you relieve stress?”</p>
<p>Lena smiles, instantly thinking of a way to make this little conversation interesting. </p>
<p>“Well, I definitely enjoy a glass of wine, a bi-weekly massage, and perhaps some special one-on-one time before bed,” the green eyed girl says with a wink. </p>
<p>A laugh ripples through the crowd as everyone understands the thinly veiled joke. They are college students after all. Masturbation is all but essential to most of them. Kara’s cheeks and top of her ears turn red, looking embarrassed and chuckling at the same time. </p>
<p>“Ooohhhkayy haha, nice. Good to know. I mean not good to know for me. Just uh, in general. Uh, good tips for the class. I mean organization. Haha. Wow. Okay, I am going to stop talking now. Thanks for introducing yourself, visitors.” </p>
<p>Kara then turned the meeting over to the Vice President, Alex, and quickly sat down, face as red as a beet. The rest of the meeting is a culmination of Lena learning about the upcoming events for the organization and making eye contact with Kara, who has since calmed down and has taken on her role as a top once again, smirking at Lena whenever she catches her looking in her direction. After Alex finishes all announcements and reminders, the athlete stands back up. </p>
<p>“Alright guys, thank you so much for attending our meeting today. Like Alex said, this weekend we are going to the National City PRIDE Parade! We are going to meet on the quad and walk to the start of the parade, luckily the starting point is two blocks from campus. Invite as many of your friends as you want, whether they be LGBTQ or an Ally! See you all on Saturday!”</p>
<p>Kara stepped back from the podium and immediately made eye contact with Lena, with a smile. She started to walk towards the Luthor, who of course started freaking out. </p>
<p>“Sam. She is walking towards me. Why? What the fuck do I do?”</p>
<p>“Uh, well... You guys definitely eye fucked during the meeting. She probably is going to make a move, idiot.”</p>
<p>Lena audibly gulped, and wiped her hands on her pants, getting ready for what will probably be an interesting conversation. She was so not ready. She mentally prays to whatever deity she can think of. The blonde finally stands in front of her. </p>
<p>“Hi.”</p>
<p>“Uh.. Hi.”</p>
<p>“Lena, right? I’m Kara.”</p>
<p>“Yes, that’s me. Nice to meet you Kara. So you’re President of the organization, huh?”</p>
<p>Lena curses internally.<em> Of course she is the President, dumb ass. She literally said she was. Get it together, Luthor.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Kara looked amused, clearly seeing the girl was not as confident as she was before.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em> “Yes, generally the President is the person who says they are the President. But you know, I understand the forgetfulness. It seemed you were focused on something else during the meeting,” Kara said with a wink.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“And what was I focusing on, dear president?”</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Kara, not expecting a retort with such confidence falters slightly.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“Oh, uhm I think maybe your friend Sam here? Hi Sam!”</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Lena realized that Sam has been watching this encounter the entire time, with a large smile on her face that said it all. Lena’s demeanor immediately changes, shifting from boldness to abashedness. </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“Ah hiii Sam. You’re here. With us. Standing right there. Right, okay. We should get going, yeah?” </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Lena moves to leave, but Kara grabs her hand before she can turn around.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“Wait! Sorry. Can I get your number? To uhh add you to our GroupMe. I assume you will be back?”</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Lena contemplated the question, as if she needed to give it thought of joining PRIDE. Of course she is going to join, she would be an idiot to not return if only so she can see this perfect specimen in front of her every week.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“Umm sure, why not. I enjoyed this meeting, and it’s nice to be around like minded individuals.”</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Kara smiles,  seeming relieved for some reason, Lena notes. She gives her number to the blonde, and heads back to her apartment off campus with Sam, thinking about the basketball player on the way home. Meeting Kara put her in such a good mood that she put up with Sam’s incessant teasing.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Lena knew two things without a doubt. One: she is undeniably, extremely, painfully gay. And two: she is undeniably, extremely, painfully attracted to the President of PRIDE.</em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kara texts, Lena walks places. typical college stuff</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I apologize for the 6 month delay.... I got a new job and a girlfriend and have been living my exciting queer, non binary life :) but here I am, with another chapter. I’d say expect another chapter in a week.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lena expected a text from Kara after their last encounter, naturally.. The chemistry they had was undeniable, and Lena would be lying to herself if she thought she wasn’t at least a little bit interested in the blonde. However, she didn’t expect a text so fast, with Kara only getting her number the day before. 14 hours to be exact.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>619-475-3489</strong>: Hey, is this Lena?</p>
<p><strong>Lena</strong>: It depends on who’s asking. is this a tall, overly confident queer basketball player?</p>
<p><strong>619-475-3489</strong>: Uh no, sorry this is your TA from Chem 301, you are missing an assignment.</p>
<p><strong>619-475-3489</strong>: JK JK, yes it’s Kara hehe</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena rolled her eyes and smiled while saving Kara’s number, deciding to tease the top for being so eager.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong> Lena</strong>: Lol, I figured. I didn’t realize that the GroupMe group chat consisted of you and me. And wasn’t based in the GroupMe app.</p>
<p><strong>Kara</strong>: Oh hahah uh yeah I just wanted to make sure that you gave me a real number, ya know, not trying to uh pull a fast one on me or something lollll</p>
<p><strong>Lena</strong>: That happen to you a lot? Girls giving you fake numbers?</p>
<p><strong>Kara</strong>: Psshhh no, look at me. I mean maybe don’t in this specific moment, I just spilled like half of my protein shake on me and well… its not pretty</p>
<p><strong>Kara</strong>: Attachment: 1 Image</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena receives the picture, seeing an equal parts horrifying and hilarious picture of Kara in a white workout shirt and gray running shorts, with a large brown stain trailing from Kara’s chest to her crotch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Lena:</strong> …. I have no words. Truly. Thank you for that. I needed your ego to be bruised a little.</p>
<p><strong>Kara</strong>: What makes you think that I’m insecure now? I know for a fact that this protein shake tastes amazing, even on my shorts. Feel free to come over and taste.</p>
<p><strong>Kara</strong>: FROM THE BLENDER OF COURSE</p>
<p><strong>Kara</strong>: I PROMISE IM NOT A PIG</p>
<p><strong>Kara</strong>: *insert meme of the dog in a hat sitting in the burning room saying everything is fine*</p>
<p><strong>Lena</strong>: …. anyways, thank you for the lovely conversation and the… interesting flirting, but I am off to the library. These two degrees don’t earn themselves. Text me whenever you want to embarrass yourself again, darling.</p>
<p><strong>Kara</strong>: hahah oof, swing and a miss. Have fun using your big brain on big brain things, dummy over here will be throwing ball in hoop, byeeeeee</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena put her phone in her pocket and picked up her packed bag, grinning to herself. Discovering that Kara was a monumental goof made her feel more approachable, thus lowering the anxiety Lena had with speaking to the top. The brunette had always known that she was a big ol’ gay, but hadn’t had many chances to act on said feelings.</p>
<p>Besides a toxic ex situationship from boarding school, Lena had only dabbled with some one night stands here and there in college so far. Between her classes and the looming thought that her mother was having her every move tracked and monitored (which she probably was), Lena didn’t participate much in relational or sexual endeavors, unfortunately. Not to say she wasn’t subconsciously interested in Kara, she would love nothing more than to have her pussy absolutely destroyed by the blonde, but she simply didn’t have the time or experience to be confident in pursuing something with her. Besides, Lena thought, Luthor’s don’t chase. They are chased. Definitely doesn’t mean she wouldn’t think of Kara’s long fingers next time she used her vibrator, however… Shaking her head as if she could clear the thought that was Kara Danvers from her head, Lena walked out the door and headed to the library, debating on whether or not to stop at the campus coffee shop on the way.</p>
<p>Seeing that the line was pretty short, she decided to go ahead and get a drink. It helped that Sam was the barista working today, so Lena didn’t even need to rattle off her order, as her best friend knew everything about her, including what coffee creation she liked. Sam perked up as she saw the brunette walking in, always happy to see Lena. She immediately started making a large iced oat milk latte, no sweetener with an extra shot. Lena was a simple and repeat orderer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey Lena, headed to… lemme guess, the library to spend your day doing homework that is due in two weeks?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena rolled her eyes with a smile, perfectly happy with being predictable.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sam, darling, what else would I be doing? It’s Friday, I know you are going to attempt to drag me to some party tonight. I will, of course, begrudgingly go because you are my best friend. We will probably end up getting drunk and will not want to do anything else for the rest of the weekend, and unlike you I don’t procrastinate and wait until the last minute to do my homework.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sam smirked and rolled her eyes, used to the “you need to do your homework ahead of time” lecture Lena always gave her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You are damn right, we are most definitely going to a party tonight, in which we will get drunk, recover on Saturday morning with brunch, rally with another party or kickback, and then I will rush to do my homework before 11:59 PM as always. You know how I feel, the adrenaline rush of not knowing if I will get my assignments done in time fuels me. It’s a sick addiction, I can’t get enough.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena shrugs and accepts defeat, per usual, knowing she will most likely never get through to Sam. It’s none of her concern anyways, she isn’t Sam’s mother, although she feels like it sometimes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“One day I will get you to accept the help you need. I’ll put you up in a real nice rehabilitation center, Samantha. Regarding the weekend plans, I guess YOLO, or whatever the people our age say these days.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“They definitely don’t say that Lena, God, say anything but that. Anyways, here is your coffee. The past like 5 times you’ve put $100 in the tip jar, this one is on the house.” Sam hands Lena her iced coffee with an insistent look in her eye.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena smirks and, as always, sticks a crisp hundred dollar bill in the tip jar. “You know I find any and every reason to waste my parent’s money. Support local businesses!”</p>
<p>Shaking her head, Sam steps out behind the bar and gives Lena a hug, telling her to be ready at 8pm, and to look hot. Lena assures the barista that she will indeed look as if this is the hottest social event of the season, knowing in the back of her head she will probably just wear a tee and her Doc’s.</p>
<p>Lena left for the library, enjoying the slowly turning leaves and the crisp autumn air. Putting in her AirPods and shuffling her music, she let her mind wander a little, on auto-pilot as she had made the walk to the library a copious amount of times. Lena liked the feeling of zoning out, just existing. It slowed down her constant slew of thoughts, and gave her a chance to feel like a normal person. Unfortunately that meant that she wasn’t paying attention to her surroundings, so she ran into a solid yet soft object.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What the fu- oh, hi Lena,” the object said, that turned out to be a person. A taller, blonde person, who was pretty cute.. oh shit, its Kara, Lena realized.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shit, sorry Kara, I wasn’t paying attention in the slightest. I zone out when I walk on campus sometimes, I apologize.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No worries,” Kara said with an easy smile. “Headed to the library I assume?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes I am. Sam is dragging me out to some party tonight so I am attempting to get all of my assignments done before then.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh nice, I’m going to a party tonight too! Maybe I’ll see you out tonight.”</p>
<p>Hearing that sentence instantly gave Lena butterflies. Just the thought of being intoxicated and in the same location as an equally drunk Kara was thrilling.</p>
<p>“Maybe so. I’ll be on the lookout for a blonde spilling something on her lap. Maybe then I can see how great it tastes. Your drink of course, that is,” Lena said with a wink, surprising Kara and herself how flawlessly she pulled off that comment. Nice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ahhh I see what you did there, I would love to show you how great it tastes,” Kara said sheepishly with a wide smile, flirting hardcore with the brunette. Lena immediately blushed and looked away, not expecting Kara to have such a strong retort.</p>
<p>“Anyways… I again apologize for running into you, literally, but am glad I ran into you, figuratively. I need to get off to the library though. See you tonight perhaps.”</p>
<p>Kara smiled and said goodbye enthusiastically, headed off to play basketball with some teammates. Lena smiled to herself as she finished the journey to the library, thinking about what the night might bring. Hopefully an orgasm.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Lemme know if you liked this chapter/ story. Follow me on twitter for gay tweets of me and my gf! DM me if you would like to be a beta pls I need someone to keep me in check and edit my work @chipsandcasso</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>